All You Can Be
by Jatd4ever
Summary: It's time for Jane to set off on a great adventure to search for the other Dragons, but before she can do that she has to bid someone goodbye. When Jane is given two great offers, what will she do? A story that will test friendships, test loyalties, and the true meaning of love. Dedicated to Martin Baynton for his characters, stories, and song of the same name. (Jane/Jester)
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Authors Note:**

**I'm not sure if everyone knows about it, but if you look on the character bio for Jane's father the Chamberlain, in the section about his favorite song it mentions a song Jester wrote called "All You Can Be"**

**And something else you may not know is that a few years back when fans had the chance to ask Martin Baynton questions about the show someone asked for the lyrics for the previously mentioned song. Luckily the page was archived so I found the lyrics and I must tell you now how lovely they are. To those who want to know the lyrics just PM me. Anyway getting to the point, another thing mentioned by Mr Baynton was that he wrote many adventures including ones when she's older. Seeing as it's been almost ten years I'm not sure if we'll ever get to see them but one can hope. **

**So this is dedicated to Mr Baynton, using his lyrics, his characters, wrapped up into a planned multiple chapter story in which I hope you'll all love. **

**Set when Jane is eighteen, the time has come for friendships to be tested, a great adventure to look for the Dragons, and to test all loyalties.**

* * *

With a loud rapping on his door, Jester had a pretty good feeling of who it could be. With a creak of an opened door, Jester greeted his favorite lady knight in his usual manner "Good day my fair beanstalk and what do I owe the pleasure?"

That day of all days wasn't like usual. Jane didn't answer smartly in like manner or even give a response. She stood there looking a bit listless, and it worried him. All there was between them was the lonely silence. He knew by the blank stare that Jane was forlorn. "Jane? What is the matter?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, you are always welcome here"

"Thank you"

Stepping through the doorway, the waft of Jane's perfume teased the fools nose. At his age, though he was past the bloom of youth, it did not mean he had outgrown his childhood infatuation. It was more like it transformed into something even more deep and full of his life's meaning. He watched as she made her way across the room in her feminine gait.

"Please sit wherever you like"

The fool sat atop his desk, swinging his legs like a curious child. He waited for her to settle down since he did not know what else to do. Jane's eyes darted around as she made us way across the room. She hoped her friend would give her the time needed to tell him the big news. She wished that the empty chair and its closeness to the fool would not change her resolve, so she proceeded with caution and mentally prepared herself as she took a seat. It was normal that they would have their serious conversations in like manner, but this time it was different. The quiet was almost unbearable for the two since Jester knew nothing and Jane had told nothing. Then finally Jane broke the silence. "I came by to tell you that I...Its just... I guess you could say it is goodbye"

"Wait, what are you talking about? Now Jane really this is not funny. And trust me on that note when I say I know funny hence the funny hat"

She felt her breath hitched as she scolded. "Jester, this is serious"

At this point the fools insides began to twist, his stomach and innards began to ache as though they broke out in a quarrel amongst themselves. "What is going on? Are you going somewhere?"

"For the longest time, I promised Dragon that we would someday search for other dragons. That day is coming very soon."

"But Jane what about your duty as a knight? What about us? But most of all, Why...Why did you not tell me?"

Sensing the hurt in the fools voice, there was no helping trying to hide the painful truth. "Because I thought you would stop me"

Must have been all the years of pent up feelings, either that or the fact that it was a slap to the face when Jane said in more or less words that she didn't trust him. Whatever it was, he was angry. "Then why bother telling me at all? You could have left and gone away!"

Jane expected this much, so she tried to calm him with her honesty. "After I thought about it, I felt guilty for not believing in you"

"I think I'm missing something here. Are trying to tell me that you are to leave and never return?"

"I will return, though I am not sure when that will be"

Jumping off the desk, he turned away from Jane. It was not easy for him to accept the reality of it all. Even though a large part of him wanted to beg her to stay, in his heart he was screaming, and he felt bitter. His bitterness was an ugly thing which reached the tip of his tongue. "There's nothing to stop you Jane"

"I know"

"There's nothing to say"

"I am so sorry Jester, I really am"

His hearts selfish cries were slowly reaching the surface. He could not stop his rage, or stop his terrible tasting bitterness from spilling from his lips. "If there's nothing to stand in your way then what are you waiting for?"

"I know there is nothing standing in my way, but I came to see you today because I did not think it was right to just leave without seeing you once more"

"What do you see Jane? Do I look alright? Did you really think I could lie to you and say I would be happy to see you go? No, not at all. At this point in my life I am about finished with trying to sugar coat lies just to make others feel comfortable. I cannot bid you farewell since my heart will not allow my month to obey it."

"Jester, I know how you feel about me but I..."

"I know, you do not want any sort of romantic attachments. You are like an eagle Jane, you fly high in the sky, far out of reach while the rest of us watch you from afar, hoping that someday we would catch up to you."

In the past, when Jane was still a babe, she would have stormed out of there at the first sign of argument, but not now. No, she outgrew those childish tendencies, learned to govern her feelings a bit better, but her temper still lingered. "What were you it hoping to be? I have a life to live Jester and to tell you the truth, romance does not determine my lot in life. I have duties and responsibilities to do and I just do not have the time"

"Where are you going to go Jane? How are you going to live? Have you even calculated the cost?"

"I have enough money for a month or so"

"And what then? The world is a cruel place Jane, I should know since I have done extensive traveling all my life"

"You are starting to sound just like Gunther"

"Gunther? Gunther! And what did he tell you Jane? Please enlighten me"

Jane's voice began to lower as she revealed a surprising revelation. "He wanted to accompany me"

"But you two alone? That would be highly inappropriate even if you hated each other"

"Not like that exactly, he wanted to marry me. He promised me that he would provide all the needed funds and would guard Dragon alongside me if the situation called for it"

"All of a sudden, I forgot what we were talking about. It almost sounded as if you were someone else"

"The truth is, I feel a little scared. I know that the even if I am respected by some, it would be hard to get very far because of the worlds prejudice of woman. What should I do Jester? I know you are angry with me and I know you do not want me to go, but if you still care about me then please tell me what I can do?"

Honesty was a cruel thing for him at that moment. There was no need to reevaluate the truth. What Jane wanted was reassurance, what she needed however was someone to listen. Even if it hurt him something fierce, a stronger force urged him to do the right thing. Forgetting the hurt the she knight inflicted, the fools heart overflowed with compassion for his lovely lady knight. "No matter the hurt, no matter the cost, no matter what you have to do, you should do whatever you think is right. Not what anybody else thinks you should do, not even me"

Hugging her friend, Jane confessed "I am going to miss you most Jester. No matter what, you are there for me and you always believed in me. I do not know what to say"

Suddenly, it was like someone turned on a dozen candles in his head, and a brilliant idea came to him. "There is a way you do not have to miss me Jane"

"What?"

"I need you to listen carefully. Alright?"

"Alright"

"I may be all fingers and thumbs, but I know one thing for certain, I love you more then anything else in this world"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Jane acknowledged it "I know"

"You said that the world does not recognize the strength woman have since they all live in the shadow of man. So what if we were to prove them wrong?"

"I do not understand"

"What if I went with you to help you search for other Dragons while we proved to the world that woman have as much right to things as man does?"

"But if you came with me then that would mean..."

"It would mean that you would have to marry me. I know you do not want romantic attachments and I know you do not need anyone to weigh you down. But I could help you and assist you in life like a partner or like a comrade. We would be joined by law, but only in name. Things would be just like they are now and all you have to do on your part is say I do"

"But what will you want Jester? Things in this life are not free, and I know everyone wants something"

"There are many things in this life I want Jane. One of them is spending my life with you. Even if it is in name only, I will accomplish my dream which is to make yours come true"

"Why would you do it when there is nothing to gain?"

"Who said I was not going for all the souvenirs?" he joked

"Do you really promise all that Jester? Is that really a true offer?"

"I have never gave you reason to doubt me have I Jane?"

Hugging her friend tightly, she whispered softly "I do"

This should have been the happiest day of his life, but in reality it was more like a business deal. The fool had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying. "I'll handle all the preparations, all you have to do is meet me under the cherry tree"

"When will that be Jester?"

"Tonight"

"I have nothing to wear though" she giggled

"I think I might have something that fits you"

Opening his trunk, it overflowed with puppets of all sorts of colorful costumes. He pulled out his princess costume, which he used when Lavinia wanted to play tea party. "I hope this is alright"

Hugging the gown, she smiled weakly "It is perfect"

**Evening In The Courtyard**

With the help from the castle staff, they managed to pull it all off. Pepper prepared a simple dinner for everyone in the castle. Rake spread a carpet of rose petals only after he mourned their parting with a good cry. Jane's parents gave their blessing though they were a bit flustered over the rush of it all. Smithy set up the chairs and tables as well as formed two rings made from Jane's dowry. And Dragon was waiting for the free food. By the time it was all set and ready, the staff was exhausted. With Sir Theodore performing the ceremony, Jester did his best to make Jane as comfortable as possible. "Before us stand a couple of dreamers who brightened up our days and changed the course of history forever. But, after all of the dreaming is done, they are nothing more then two people looking for a place in this world. It is clear that they found their match, a place to call home and though they will soon take part on a magnificent journey, may all their days be joyous and happy as ours have been with them"

"Hurry up to the part where they swap smoke" Interrupted Dragon

Flashing a glare at Dragon, Jane said "Dragon!"

Thank goodness Sir Theodore was a patient man and not a dragonslayer since Dragon at times gave him a good reason for resentment. Clearing his throat, he continued "Do you Jester..."

Once more was there an interruption except this time by the groom himself. "Actually Sir Theodore my name is Amaro Vitale"

Looking surprised, Jane's whispered "Is this really the time?"

With a smile, the fool said happily "You had to find out someday"

"That day being today?"

"A good time as any, would you not agree?"

After everyone got all their laughs and giggles out of their systems Sir Theodore continued "Do you Amaro Vitale, Court Jester take Dame Jane Turnkey as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love one another the rest of the days in your life?"

With a wink, he smiled "You bet my jingly hat I do"

"Do you Jane Turnkey, Knight and Peacekeeper take Amaro Vitale as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love one another the rest of the days in your life?"

Sitting at the edge of their seats, everyone waited anxiously for her answer. Jane looked deeply into the eyes of her best friend who loved her. Jane knew that there was no turning back once she said those words but in order to be free sometimes you have to give up certain freedoms. She trusted Jester, she trusted him because deep down she knew who it was that made it all possible. He gave her the armor, he gave her his dream, he gave her his everything. So just this once, she would return the favor. "I do"

With cheering and clapping loudly, everyone was too eager and impatient to hold back their delight and joy.

This made Sir Theodore smile since there was no helping the varying personalities is the castle inhabitants and their great enthusiasm. With a proud voice, as though it were his very own granddaughter, he concluded the ceremony "With the power vested in me by King Caradoc of Kippernia, you are now husband and wife. Jester you fool, you may finally kiss the bride. Looking at Jane who seemed nervous about the whole matter closed her eyes. Feeling the deep stab of pain, he pushed away his own wants and attended to Jane. Jester touched her cheek softly to comfort her. Feeling the warmth of his callused hand, Jane opened her eyes, wide and brimmed with tears. He softened his face and mouthed the words "It will be alright"

With her heart prepared, she mouthed the words "I know"

As they were slowly closing the distance, Dragon butted in between them causing the two to kiss Dragons snout. Everyone laughed, even Jester who could not help but see how ironic Dragons timing always was.

"That's Jane's nurse maid for you" laughed Gunther

**Jane's Tower**

After their dinner and partying they had to get over another obstacle. Sitting on opposite sides of the bed, Jane asked "What do we do? Mother will come cheek to see if we have...Consummated the marriage"

Jester colored at the reminder, but he flashed her a reassuring smile "Do not worry Jane, I will handle it"

It was a touchy subject, but Jester had thought it out already. Walking over to the quiver of arrows, Jester took one and made a cut on his arm. Taking the arrow, Jane scolded "What are you doing?"

"They will be searching for blood Jane. If it is going to be anyone's, it might as well be mine"

Another reason why Jane needed him, for he was a smart and quick thinker. "I did not think of that"

"This is what I am here for Jane. Though I know you are more then capable, I am going to protect you in my own way. That is if it is alright?"

Jane felt the pang of guilt as the blood seeped from his arm. Wiping the dripping blood on the bedsheets, he soon wrapped a bandage on his cut. With the scene before her and of Jesters self sacrifice, she truly began to understand that he really did not want anything from her but he meant what he said. "I trust you Jester, I really do trust you"

"I know you do Jane"

When Jane's mother came over, Jester handled the situation flawlessly and closed the door letting out a sigh of relief "We are going to be alright now"

"It is time to sleep Jester"

"You want me... With you... Over there?"

"If it does not bother you then it does not bother me"

"Just to be clear this is all new to me and I may be inexperienced but please take care of me"

"Have you been talking the geisha's again?"

"Glad you noticed"

"It is alright, after all we are just sleeping"

Slowing he inched over to the bed, and slipped under the cover. Separated by a barrier of pillows, Jane smiled at him "It is like old times is it not?"

Jester relaxed a bit, appreciating that even that amount of closeness sent his heart overflowing with love and nostalgia "Yes it is"

"We have a big day tomorrow, hope you know how to pack"

"More like needing to know how to duck. I feel as though instead of your father, Dragon will be my father in law"

Jane could not handle the glow of admiration that shone in Jesters eyes so she turned to her side, away from his eyes. "What should I call you?" Jane asked

"Call me Jester if it feels right"

"Then what about your name?"

"Call me by my name when... When the time feels right"

The fool turned around so he would not have to stare at the perfect alignment of Jane's back all night. For Jane it was odd having his warm presence there, but not completely uncomfortable. Treating it as though it were a sleep over, she said warmly "Goodnight Jester"

"Goodnight Jane"

With saying their normal goodnights, they both intended to keep it platonic at least for the time being.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a comment, tell me your Ideas, and hope this story will end my writers block.**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Here we are with chapter two, and even though it wasn't easy, I had fun and plan to make this a long one. Some of you may wonder what will happen to the others in Kippernia castle while Jane is away but feel free to voice your ideas, I am open to some. And yes Gunther will make an appearance in later chapters again, though we can only guess why. **

**Special thanks to ****mustashio's pistachio for the review. Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Though Jester had his eyes closed the whole night, his heart was too unsettled to fall asleep. What's worse was that as soon as he was about to doze off he was woken up by the thunderous sound of a Dragon fart outside the window. Jane woke up as though it were normal and Jester just a nervous wreck. His hair stuck up in one direction, his eyes swollen and his head foggy. As Jane stretched and let out her last yawn, she took a look at Jester and tried to stifle a giggle "Jester do you normally look so... Pfft...Rested?"

"Did you not know that if I do not get twelve hours of beauty sleep I look as though I was touched with an ugly stick? " he said sarcastically

Taking her brush off the mantle, Jane guided Jester to sit. Slowly she tamed the rebellious locks and placed Jesters hat in its normal fashion. Jester knew she was just being nice yet so far his life had taken taken ten steps forward and two steps back._ If it were normal circumstances would Jane do this?_ He thought

"Much better, now go on and gather your things together. We'll be leaving before sundown"

"Jane, did you sleep well?"

"I feel fine, why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable"

"Thank you, but I'm fine"

"Alright, I'll see you later then"

When the fool left the room, she sank to the floor and sighed. In truth, she only slept half the night for her worries were getting to her. She thought about the possibility of Jester getting hurt of him getting sick. And though things were going to be platonic, they still would have to put up a front when the occasion called for it. Opening the window shutters, sun poured in warming her up. As she looked down watching Dragon and her husband interact, she remembered for who's sake all of this was for. She made a promise and she was going to keep that promise even if it meant she had to sacrifice herself.

With newfound vigor, she started to pack.

* * *

In the meantime while Jane was packing, Jester and Dragon were deep in conversation outside the castle walls. "You mean to tell me that all this is a lie?"

"You see Dragon the reason why we were joined in marriage was all for your sake"

"My sake? No, this is wrong"

"Dragon, you love Jane do you not?"

"Yeah"

"And I love her too, but if she had to choose between the two of us it would be you every time. I did not want to lose her so I made a deal with her. Not everyone is like us Dragon, there will be many who will not accept Jane's status as lady knight so I said I would help her look for the other Dragons while we proved to the world that a woman is just as strong perhaps even stronger. Since I am a man and she is a woman, it would have looked unacceptable to travel together unmarried. Jane knows all this already, and she agreed to it. I want her dream to come true, which is to help you Dragon. Jane is my dream Dragon, always has been. That is why, that is why there is almost nothing I would not do for her."

"Floppy hat, I may not know much about your rituals or why you would do such a thing but I know you are different from other short lives. That is why I will accept it, however if you ever hurt her feelings I turn you into charcoal got it?"

"I got it"

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go gas up"

Disappearing in the clouds, Jester unclenched his hands and took a few minutes to just breath.

* * *

After Jane cleaned out her room, she had a pile of books on Dragons which needed to be returned. Carrying a stack of books, Jane dropped the borrowed books on her mentors desk upon arrival. Taking a moment to rest, she could detect hints of myrrh in the air. It was a masculine scent, one that seems to weave through her memories of training.

Though she had not left the castle yet, she began to miss it. Pacing about the room, she felt the boards creak under her boots and felt a stir of emotions.

Jane crouched down next to Sir Theodore's trunk, and passed her hand over the aged wood. She remembered the time when she believed that it was full of secrets, or the time she discovered the dragon sword. Though reality was not as entertaining as fantasy and thank goodness for that, she admired him greatly and wondered how her days would be without his patient advice or his perfectly placed sarcasm.

A calm voice cut through the air, reverberating her soul. "Jane"

Looking up, she saw her mentor giving her a quizzical look. "Are you not preparing for your journey?"

Offering her a hand, Jane took it in the fullest confidence. Helping her up to her feet, Jane wondered how a man of a certain age could seem so invincible. "Your grip is as great as ever Sir"

After properly dusting herself off, she felt presentable enough to continue. "I came by to return the books I borrowed"

"I recall hearing that your journey has something to do with Dragon. Am I correct Jane?"

"Yes Sir"

"It will be a bit too quiet now that Sir Gunther has no one to argue with"

"When the next squire comes along am sure he will find many ways to his or her levels of patience"

"It was like just yesterday that you came into my quarters asking if could become a knight. And look at you now, a grown young woman setting out into the world with a fool and Dragon at hand"

"Though I do intend to go on a great journey, I will visit occasionally"

"Indeed, we will all look forward to it"

"And I will write letters so I hope you will read them"

"Only if you promise me one thing Jane"

"What is that Sir?"

"Always stick to the knights code and to the principles of your heart"

"I promise"

Handing her a scroll, he chuckled "I did intend on wrapping it though with the suddenness of it all I could not find the time"

"This is..."

"Back when I was searching for the dragons, I charted out a map indicating all the areas where there were reported sightings and people who claimed their fields were stripped bare. I am not sure how geometrically correct this map is or if it is out of date, but I hope it may provide some clues that may assist with your search"

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Permission granted"

Running up for a big hug, Jane thanked for mentor. "I'm going to miss you Sir"

"It has been a great pleasure teaching you Jane"

"You will see Sir, I will come home a champion"

* * *

In the shade of Smithy's forge, Jester sat on the sawing board looking for the right words to say."Smithy, you and I have been friends for a long time right?"

"That is right"

Though Smithy is a man of few words, he is very keen on using the silence of of body language. At that moment it was clear that he was listening, though it was a bit awkward considering the seriousness of the matter. After a few moments, Jester continued "Just bare with me here. You have been like a brother to me and I just wanted to tell you that I am going to miss you"

With a lighthearted chuckle, Smithy patted his blue clad fool on the back. "Jester, it is not like it is forever"

"I know, but you never know what could happen and you know it could be goodbye for good"

"Sometimes things happen just because they do. If pig had never scared the kings horse then I would have been all alone running a pig farm or who knows where I would have been. This place is home, a place with people who are like family, all the ones I have the privilege to call friends. We will always be here Jester, wherever you are just know that well be waiting when you come back, a place where you are always welcome."

"That... Is just so... So"

"There's no need to cry Jester"

Just like you would expect, Jester was a hugger. One brotherly hug later, they were laughing "Who would have thought the tin man had a heart? I always knew you had it in you"

"Now get out of here, before this starts getting embarrassing"

"Certainly Smithy, unless you mean to say that you will mourn my leaving. When I come back, I shall bring you a small ornament for your chariot"

"I look forward to that"

* * *

Dropping off another stack of borrowed books, Jane spotted her father sitting at his desk in the back behind piles of inventory logs. As Chamberlain, it is his job to maintain the castle, advise the King, balance the Royal books and collect the taxes. A worry faced, serious man, wort or as Dragon likes to put it a worry guts. His ambition is for Jane, not for himself. He wanted her to be successful in her dream to become a knight, which she has. But like any father, he is fearful of the dangers she faced every day. And like all father's, he felt forlorn for hits little one to be leaving the best, though it was hard to notice. "Daughter, it pains that you are leaving us so soon after your wedding"

"Where is mother?"

"She is in trying to console the princess"

"Thank you father"

"Jane, you will visit us every now and again at least for your mother's sake"

"Yes father"

Handing her a scroll, he said "This is a map that marks all our enemies and allies. Study it well for you never know when it may come in handy"

Hugging her father, she confessed "I always thought you carried resentment for me, but your actions prove otherwise"

"I wish you well daughter, do keep in touch"

"I fully intend to"

Walking down a great hall, past the paintings of rulers of yesteryears, she stopped at the end where only a grand oak door stood. Rapping loudly on the door before entering, Jane apologized "Forgive me for the intrusion princess"

Announcing her presence was the lady in waiting. "Princess, Jane is here"

"Good, you may go I do not need you"

"Princess, with your permission can she stay?"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

Tackling Jane in a manner most unladylike, Jane saw the redness of her eyes, as though she been crying all night. "Why are you leaving us? Do you not like it here? What about our tea parties or who will I dance with at all the balls?"

"You see Princess, I made a promise a long time ago to Dragon that we would find his family. Since my current circumstances are favorable, I thought it a good time as ever to take my leave. I do love it here princess, and I will miss our tea parties but I have to do this. I will visit as soon as I can, so I hope you will be ready to dance when I return"

"No, I cannot let you I will miss you too much"

"I promise to write often so I hope you will read them"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Sealing the promise with a kiss, Lavinia sniffled "I promised myself I would not cry, but my eyes will not listen"

"You better be good, or you will not get a present"

"Oh goody, I just adore presents. I promise Jane, I will be good"

"If you'll excuse me, me and mother have a few things to discuss"

With her mother following closely behind her, Jane could feel her mother's glare without evening seeing them. Jane knew she was upset, especially for causing distress to the princess. Silently they walked down the halls, to the servants keep where her parents sleep. Taking a seat on the window sill, Jane waited for her mother to say something.

The lady in waiting was a very uptight woman, who showed little emotion except for a serious glare when she was displeased. Her ambition was for Jane to become a lady in waiting, marry a noble and produce a great many grandchildren for her. But knowing Jane, the odds looked terribly slim since Jane began her training long ago. At times she found herself a little lost and confused when thinking about the future. And though Jane had married Jester recently, her hope for grandchildren had come back but only slightly. Oh and how she loved to nitpick. "I am very disappointed Jane"

"We discussed this mother. I made a promise and I fully intend on fulfilling that promise"

"You must remember to wash your face, and to wear a gown when the occasion calls for it"

Patiently, Jane replied "Mother, I hope you will be well while I am gone"

"Did everything go well with you and Jester?"

Assuming that she meant the wedding night, Jane said shyly "It was just fine"

"I see, then what are you planning to do when the child comes along? Are you just going to travel the world with baby on your back?"

"What if I never have children mother?"

"Jane, if you do have a child, give it to me and you may live your life there way you choose"

It was bothersome enough to argue about a child she was not going to have but then to criticize on her child rearing was uncalled for. Sure it was all part of a farce, but Jane was still offended by her mother's choice of words. "First of all, if I am with child I will raise it how I choose and second, why are we arguing? I do not want this mother, I do not want to leave here knowing that if I never returned that the last thing we did was argue. You do not have to worry about me, I have Dragon and Jester and they will take care of me. I promise to visit when I can and I will send letters. So even if you do not reply at least read them"

"You will be missed Jane"

"Mother"

"Yes Jane"

Hugging her mother, she knew that even if they did not always get along that she was still he mother who deserved respect. "I love you mother, but you have to let me live my own life. I know I did not become who you wanted me to be but I hope you will accept me for who I really am and whatever it is I choose to do"

"You always made you own decisions Jane, but whatever the choice you must live with the consequence"

"I know"

With that the family feud was resolved at least for the time being. From under the bed, lady Adeline opened a chest revealing a golden medallion with a large ruby in the center. "This is called the Dragons eye. It belonged to my father, who I never had told you about but now seems like a good time then ever"

"What do you mean?"

"Your grandfather who died many years ago was a knight. He name was Sir John d'Ark. He fought alongside Sir Theodore and died defending the Royal family when I was only one years old"

"Why have you not mention this?"

"Because Jane, I did not want you to have anything to do with such violence. I loved my father, but I was just so angry at him for leaving us. I loathed knights ever since then, but despite it all here you are a fully recognized knight and a woman at that. You have changed it all Jane and at times I have no idea what will happen but I believe in you Jane, not in that armor that clothes your body, but in you, my daughter."

Taking out the medallion, she placed it in Jane's hand. "I want you to have this Jane, since I know that if my father were still living he would have loved you just the way you are"

"I will treasure it"

"And see that you return soon, for the princesses sake"

Giving her mother a wink, she smiled "Of course"

* * *

After a late lunch and after saying her goodbyes to Pepper and Rake, Jane returned to her room. While she was rearranging the things on her sack, there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said

With her back turned away, she had not seen who came in, but she thought it was Jester. "I hope you packed well you fool"

"Who do you think you are referring to?"

Knowing that voice anywhere, she turned on her heal. "What are you doing here?"

"Since when do I take orders from you? I do as I please"

"Well if you came to say goodbye then this is enough. You may go"

"Not so fast Jane. You really are a sly thing aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How is it that I make you a once in a lifetime offer but then here you are married to a peasant fool who is afraid of his own shadow?"

"It is none of your business, what is done is done"

"You never even bothered to give me a reply, all you did was surprise us all with sudden engagement which none of us heard a thing about and then tada you are married a few hours later. Are you out of your mind?"

"I do not answer to you and I certainly do not need your permission"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"It is a simple question Jane. My, have you gone deaf? Must I repeat everything? I said, do you love him?"

"It does not concern you"

"Really Jane? Well then what about this, who is it that you really want?"

"I am a married woman, this is highly inappropriate"

"You know what they say Jane, the heart wants what it wants"

"I know what my heart wants, and that is to find the other Dragons. So if you'll excuse me"

"Fine, do what you want but before I go I will say this"

Giving her a kiss on the hand, he smirked "When you are with him, I bet all you will think about is me"

His words just had a way of getting under her skin in a way she hated do much. Her blood felt like it was boiling, ready to explode.

Her hand met Gunther's face hard with a slap. Though they had argued before, something about this argument really did not feel right. Perhaps it was the thought that a fellow comrade might be emotionally compromised for the next few days. Or it might have been that he had really gone to far. But unlike all those times, Jane felt it was going to be a little harder to get over it.

Opening her door, she threw him out "Get out of my sight! I hate you Gunther Breech, I hate you with every once of my being!"

"I hate you too, I hate you so much I cannot stand it"

"Good! Then this is goodbye!"

"Goodbye and good riddance. Now there is room for the real knights around here"

Slamming her door closed, she sunk to the floor feeling bitterly upset.

* * *

For our cheerful fool, he was trying to decide whether he wanted to bring his baby blue outfit or his royal blue outfit. But then there was the option of going in normal everyday clothes but then it will be like he lost a part of himself. Looking at the golden band on his finger, he knew that from the very moment he made that offer he was making a heartbreaking promise. At that moment while he was pondering about how his journey might be, his room shook a little followed by the sound of a slammed door. "What was that?"

It had to be from Jane's room, but for what reason would she be slamming doors? Thought the fool

He promised Jane that things would be like before but so far that was proving difficult since after all she was his beloved wife. If his worry before was unwanted, she would not want it now would she?

Running up the steps, he opened Jane's door without permission to find her sitting in the window sill. "Jane, I heard a slam and I thought... Well... Is everything alright?"

"Just an a little argument, that is all"

Using his own tiny dilemma, he lightened up the mood "I am almost finished packing but I just cannot decide which outfit to take. Can you help me Jane?"

Picking up on the fools cheerful mood, she laughed "You fool, of course"

It took a bit longer then Jane would have liked it too, mostly because Jester had a hard time deciding what was really the essentials. In the end, Jester a took all three of his outfits which were the baby blue, the royal blue, and the current outfit he was wearing. Even Jane wondered how can someone have a hard time with so little options. "Jester when we get a chance, you must get a new outfit"

"What is the matter with what I am wearing? It just so happens that blue is in this season"

"It is not that I do not like it but it stands out too much. If we have to hide at any time, then it would be wise to look like a civilian"

"I cannot believe this will be goodbye Jane. But the show must go on like they say. Have we really said all our goodbyes?"

"I think so"

"What about dinner? We could have at least stayed for dinner"

"If we do that it will get late and I do not like to travel at night. And maybe they'll understand that I really did mean it this time"

"I am sure they did Jane"

"To new beginnings Jester"

"To new beginnings"

Mid afternoon while the sky looked as though it were burning, they climbed on Dragons back. They set off on their journey to their first set destination, Loch Ness, Scotland.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Sorry for the wait, was having a bit of trouble trying to think of what to do next. Anyway, special thanks to ****mustashio's pistachio for the reviews. Feel free to voice your ideas and opinions on how and where you'd like this story to go.**

**This chapter is mostly Gunther centric, you know it's not a story without his take on things.**

* * *

It had only been ten minutes into their journey, and Jester was feeling unwell. Either he was homesick or perhaps it was the fact his stomach rumbled with hunger from not enough to eat. There really was no going back now, why they made it as far as the wild cabbage fields six hills away from the castle. Even if Scotland was the closest, for what reason would they need to stop there? Was it for their honeymoon? Would they dine on haggis?

It could not be for their honeymoon since they were going to be platonic, so what could it be?

"Jane for what reason are we going to Scotland?" asked the fool

"One, we have allies there, and two, I heard rumors of a overgrown beast that lives in the lake of Loch Ness"

It is not the fact that Jane might have believed in a tale or rumor which had no real basis or evidence, but the fact that it might have been decided on a whim. "What allies Jane? From what I heard they have not even grounded who they choose as ruler yet?" Was what Jester reasoned.

There was something in Jesters voice at times, that tone that he uses in his _I know it all _speeches which made her question her intelligence as well as her ability to lie. "I think it is Alpín mac Echdach, but we will find out once we get there" Jane was not so sure what they were going to do. She was handling things as they came along mostly, though she knew this method would make Jester unsettled, she had no other choice at the moment.

Alpín mac Echdach or whoever that was, another name he had not heard of. What kind of trip was it going to be thought the fool. "Jane, what if it was nothing but a rumor?" Which he thought was all there was.

"Then we will move on to the next destination. I have not chosen yet, but there is plenty of time"

"The good old team Jester and the Dragon. No matter the danger, no matter the risk" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Very cute"

"So, what do you do on these long journeys?"

"Well, we make stops every few hours to stretch our legs and to take privy brakes. Or more depending on Dragons hunger"

"But what about sleep?"

"We will make camp only when necessary"

"Would you two stop squirming? I will land this instant if you keep it up" Complained Dragon

The two apologized in unison. "Sorry"

Letting out a large yawn, Jester sighed "I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey"

* * *

Back at the castle, everyone carried on about their business, since that was all they could really do. Pepper, the castle cook was cooking a hearty mutton stew, which she knew there would be second helpings of, perhaps even third helpings of now that the castle's biggest eaters were gone. She let let out a melancholic sigh at the thought of it but soon forgot it at the smell of her burning apple pie.

Rake, the castle's gardener was raking a few dry leaves. Soon the air would get cooler and the trees leaves will change he thought. Jester loved to jump into the big piles of leaves, making a mess of it all; though Rake had never minded it much. Now it was just another pile of dead leaves that would go into his compost, no waste at all but it felt a bit empty at that moment.

Smithy, the blacksmith was hammering, no obvious changes except the quiet was getting annoying.

Everyone else did whatever it was they normally did. That is, all of them except one.

Door after door, there was a racket all over the castle. Good thing it was not night time or that very person would have gotten thrown in the dungeons for sure. He was angry, frustrated, and above all things looking for a fight "Where are you Jane? Come fight me like a man. Oh wait, you are not" yelled Gunther down the halls

He did not care if he had to barge into the baths, he would if it meant a fight. His anger boiled as furiously and as hot the fire in Smithy's forge or like Dragon when he was upset. Door after door he opened, and there was no sign of her which made him more angry as the minutes went by. It had been only an hour since he last saw her so where could she gave gone? He thought

Hate, that was a word she used strongly making him want to rip someone's head off. What was the deal with the argument they had? Where did all those angry, frustrated, hateful words he said come from?

It felt more like a nightmare then reality; Gunther felt betrayed by someone who he thought was his friend. That is what they were right? Did he get it wrong and think he was being impertinent enough to think that was true? Did he really have the privilege to even call her that? After all they did just tell each other in raised voices how much they hated each other.

Something in his body did not feel right. It was not like all those other times when that empty feeling left after a sparring match. No, this was much deeper, like a stab through his body, leaving an empty cavity to rot and for maggots to feed on bad.

Sir Theodore soon took notice that something was peculiar as he listened to the pattern of the opening and closing of doors; It was too frequent he thought.

His bones cracked as he stood, a constant reminder of the years catching up to him. The floor boards creaked as he walked over to his window. Sir Theodore spotted Gunther running a hither and tither to the towers. Running across the battlements to each of the four watchtowers with such speed and urgency, leaving every door open, he just keep going and checking. Something about it all did not strike the aged knight as a incoming threat or enemy, but more of an act of desperation.

Just as soon as the thought of investigating what the ruckus was all about popped into his head, a raven haired knight stormed in huffing and puffing. "Where is Jane? We have a score to settle"

Gunther was a mess, having cobwebs in his hair and dust sprinkled all about his shoulders. He must have even looked in the unused chambers thought the aged knight. Using his skills of interrogation, he asked "What are you talking about?" Pretending as though he knew nothing.

"Jane! Where did she go? It is time to figure out once and for all who is the better knight"

Just as he thought, it was more of the same old Gunther. Except this time he was missing his play thing just like a child, Sir Theodore was not amused.

Walking over to his balcony in his calm countenance, he replied "You are too late, they have left"

"You cannot be serious, you mean she really left with that overgrown lizard and clown"

"Yes, that is correct"

"That is just plain unfair! She always does this. She leaves on this grand adventure and expects us to pick up the slack. Tell me, how long is it this time?"

Without facing the flustered Gunther, he kept looking out his window, trying to choose his words carefully. "There is no way of knowing for certain when she will, it may be a long time. Perhaps in a few months or a few years. Then again, there is the possibility she may never return at all"

A warm gust blew through the room sending sheets of paper to the floor. Picking them up, Gunther noticed the names listed on them; a few he recognized, a few he did not. "What is this?

"If you would place them on my desk, I will tell you"

Doing as told, he sighed at the thought that now he would have even more duties in his hands. "Sir, with all do respect, how could you just let them leave? How could you let her go? I mean who is going to do patrol or the night watch? What if a war starts and we are short of a few knights?"

"I have already thought of a few possible allies that might consider relocating. Now, were you the one causing all that racket?"

"Yes, but that is not the point!"

Turning around, Sir Theodore wore that all to familiar stern face, the face which meant Gunther was doing something wrong. "If you do not calm yourself, then you will be calling a dungeon home for a week. Now, take a deep breath and explain yourself" He commanded.

Pleadingly, as though there was something he needed, Gunther asked "What are we going to do now? We are not prepared if an army attacks"

The young knight had a look in his eyes, lost, listless, almost as though he were abandoned. Filled with pity, the aged called himself, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gunther, I believe you are concerned with other matters. It is about Jane is it not?"

Uncertainty flashed across Gunther's eyes before he looked away. Trying to brush it off as nothing, he laughed haughtily "Are you kidding? I was happy to get away from her. Now the real knights can get things done"

"Who do you think you are fooling? I understand you will miss her, we all will"

The silence that followed confirmed that his assumptions were correct.

He continued "You had many chances but you never took advantage of them, it almost surprises me since you always looked for a shortcut in whatever you did"

Sir Theodore's words hit Gunther like a slap, which hurt intensely from what he remembered. It felt more like a joke then reality and Gunther was neither amused nor ready to confess it. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you propose to her then if it was nothing?"

"You heard?"

"News travels fast in this castle"

Joining his mentor on the balcony, he let out another empty, haughty laugh with more empty lies. "The only reason I proposed to her was so she would be my slave"

"That is an odd what to put it. You might not see it, but I believe that you love her. That is why you are running around like a chicken with his head cut off, that is why you are so angry, because you let her go. Not me, but you"

"What is there to love? That word means nothing to me"

"Whether it be blindness or stubbornness, neither your heart or mind want to admit the truth. Do you not think it better to forget these foolish games and grow up?"

Thinking of how fool and Jane for along so well, he replied in a low voice "Maybe they see something in each other that I just do not have"

"Believing in all you can be is a start Gunther, but it is time to move on"

"No Sir, I refuse to. I will settle who the better knight is, no matter how long I have to wait. Someday, someway she has to come back and when she does I will be ready"

"Suit yourself. However, you will atone for the ruckus you made by mucking out the stables"

"Yes Sir Theodore"

Watching his former apprentice walk across the yard, he sighed "I have a feeling this is not going to end well"

* * *

**what did you think? Leave a review, it helps**


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**It felt like it took forever to do this but I hope you will enjoy. I have never found multi chapter stories easy, do please bear with me. And feel free to pm me and suggestions or ideas if you would lot p like then to be included. Thank you ****mustashio's pistachio for your reviews and for everyone else that is reading this, it really is a work of love that I hope might have a happy ending someday.**

* * *

Everyone's mouth watered in expectation as the scent of perfectly cooked beef reached their noses, too bad it passed the dinner table going straight to the throne room. It was not that much of a loss when they realized it meant beef stew. Peppers hands burned as she took over the platter to the royal family, her stomach aching from hunger. It was not everyday the king requested beef, but she suspected from the roar of laughter coming from behind the heavy wooden doors that the king had some sort of important company, perhaps a delegate of some sort. Coming up behind her was the lady in waiting, relieving Pepper of the platter "You may go now Pepper" in her usual tone.

"Yes my lady"

Taking the servants hallway, she reached the kitchen in no time. The beef stew waited for her silently, asking no one of its opinion or how it liked to be seasoned.

The boys held their bowls up, waiting to be served. Without Jane, there was no one to talk with, at least not anyone who would care to speak with a lowly cook. But a woman's work was never done, so she drew her best smile, ready to serve her friends.

After serving everyone their portion of her famous beef stew, Pepper looked down at her pot with a sigh. "What am I to do? There is just too much left"

Taking it upon himself, the gardener slurped up most of the liquid from his stew and held out his bowl as sign for seconds. Though it made her smile, she still felt a bit melancholic. "Here you are hungry boy"

Holding up his bowl too, the blacksmith wanted to contribute as well to the happiness of his friend. Letting out a pretentious laugh, the cook smiled "You two are just darling"

Banging his fist on the maple wood picnic table, tired of all the sweetness in the air, the raven haired knight scowled "What is the matter with all of you? Why must you continue to pretend as if nothing has changed?"

"Gunther it does no good getting angry on a full stomach, it will make you ill"

Breaking a piece of day old bread, Pepper commented. "It is quite the opposite Smithy, for I think the lad is not eating enough"

With seething anger, he spoke through his teeth "Do not treat me like a child!"

Leaving his bowl half full, he got up and ran off fuming. "Poor thing, not honest is he?"said Pepper

"Perhaps we should get him a goat" commented Rake

"What I really think he needs is a lady friend" Teased Pepper

"It is not so simple Pepper" sighed Smithy

"Why is that?"

"Out of all of us, Jane was the only one who he thought of as his friend"

Breaking their journey in the Pennines mountains, it was time to finally make camp. Dragon took turns taking Jane and then Jester to the river to bathe but not before he took a long drink since according to him humans tasted worse then awful. Dinner consisted of cooked cabbage, thanks to Dragon who sniffed them out. Though Jane and Jester were no strangers when it came to travel, this time there was no sort of luxury. It was not like Jester could run back home if he got scared and Jane could not strand Jester if he got on her nerves. They were in it for the long run.

As they all sat in front of the burning fire, they could not help but feel sort of lonely without the voices of their friends. "There must be seconds or third portions" said Jane as she stoked the fire.

Trying to catch the moment was difficult since Jane kept moving. With a piece of charcoal he drew the main features of her face, frozen in a smile as he always had enjoyed her. That was something he always wanted to remember. "I am sure Pepper remembers" he said as he carefully worked on the contour of her nose.

"No Jester, she is not the kind to change so easily"

Closing his journal, he thought it perhaps would be best to finish later. Handing Jane some water, he urged her to drink since her complexion looked a bit pale. It might have been due to unneeded stress, but she had not said a word of complaint for hours. When she took notice of the fool with clear worry in his eyes, she asked "What do you think it was? Beef? Mutton?"

Of what use would it be to think of what was behind them when it was what was in front of them that they had to focus on?

Picking up a stray twig and throwing it in the fire, he sighed "It does not matter what is was, but it was possibly a stew of some kind"

"Do you think we will get used to it?"

"I am not sure, but we must adjust"

"Would you two stop complaining? I swear, if you two do not stop this then I will eat both your portions leaving you without dinner" Threatened Dragon

"Dragon it is not that we do not appreciate all this, it is just, it will take some getting used to"

Turning his face away, Dragon sulked. "I see how you are"

Taking his head in her arms, she hugged him."You are doing a great job"

Too bad the moment was broken by the smell

"Dragon!"

Hanging his head in shame, Jesters face burned brightly. "Actually Jane, that was me"

Dragon broke out laughing, while Jane apologized for jumping to conclusions."I am sorry Dragon, it is just Jester has never broke wind in front of me before"

"Short lives, always ready to blame others"

Jester hid his face in his palms, wishing he could crawl under a rock. "I swear it was an accident"

"That is what they all say until it happens"

"What are you speaking of?"

"Nevermind Jane, it is not for those pure of heart"

"Forget it, it is getting late. We should go to sleep early and then tomorrow ask the locals if they ever heard rumors of dragons. What do you think Jester, Dragon? Is it not a good plan?"

"It is still early, and I am bored. How about you entertain us floppy hat? Perhaps a merry jig?"

"Dragon!"

"Jane if you insist on everything being so boring, then we will all die of boredom"

Clapping his hands to get their attention, Jester put on smile like he was accustomed to do and asked if a story would do. Dragon loved a great story, but only of a certain kind."Oh good! Is it about cows, the lovely moo makers?"

"No, I am afraid not"

"Then I will think we should tell Jane the story"

Jane's curiosity peaked, though Jester looked a bit uncomfortable from where she was sitting. "What story Dragon? Is it about anyone I know?"

"Dragon I do not think it a good..."

"Jane, do you remember that time when the castle was in a ruckus looking for ways to entertain the sick princess?"

"Yes, I do recall. What about it?"

"Floppy hat considered making puppets of all the castle staff and their curious little tales"

"Oh really, and what are these tales?"

Jester started to sulk in the corner, trying to shut out whatever embarrassing thing Dragon was about to reveal. "Those puppets that I so graciously burned for floppy hat were going to be used in his little romantic tales about how about everyone was going to marry each other and have lots of babies and live happily ever after"

"They were fictional" Flustered Jester from the corner

"Perhaps this was a bad idea"

Smithy watched as Gunther argued with dummy, it certainly was interesting. Gunther's body swayed as he threw the first punch. "This is all your fault! Why did you not persuade her to stay?"

The dummy bounced back undamaged, returning with equal force, making Gunther land on his back as he tried to avoid it. With a pounding headache and what looked to be the beginning stages of a bruise on his left shoulder, he was even more frustrated. Staggering to get up with the balance of a newborn, his angry rant slurred as he tackled the dummy only to be knocked down with the same force again. Gunther was on a roll, and was not ready to back down from a challenge. Smithy however saw enough. "Gunther it would but be wise not to get into a drunken brawl with dummy"

Taking off his tunic, standing only in his leggings, Gunther grabbed a stave. "I will show you who is king of the mountain" he threatened

When dummy stood there silently, Gunther took it as insolence and proceeded to humiliate himself. Right then and there Gunther walked around it in a circle, drawing a ring with urine. Grabbing a saddle blanket, Smithy tried to tie it around Gunther but failed. Gunther squirmed, yelling angrily "What do you think you are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question" Smithy retorted

Punching Smithy in the jaw, he pushed the blacksmith away, continuing his dirty deed. "I was marking my territory so he knows who is boss"

Coming up behind Gunther silently, Sir Theodore knocked him out before he could cause any real damage. Using the saddle blanket, he wrapped it around him, then commanded the blacksmith to place Gunther him in his quarters.

Throwing his body over his shoulder, Smithy carried him as though he wants weighed like nothing at all.

"When he wakes he will hear a great deal on the knights code" mumbled Sir Theodore.

"Sir though it is not me place to speak, but I do not think the matters of the heart are as easily persuaded as the mind is. It will take a few days, perhaps even weeks" commented Smithy

"In all other circumstances I would be ready to consent but not this time. He has had his way for too long. It is time I took disciplinary action."

Once upstairs, Smithy dropped Gunther on a old hammock. The room illuminated with the warm orange light from the sun, giving the room a calm feel to it. "Do you think they are watching the same sunset we are Sir?" asked Smithy as he stood at the top of the stair case.

"I sincerely hope they are"

How did the two handle sleeping arrangements? And what was Dragons opinion on it? Watching how the two looked awkward, he laughed "Not so friendly now are you"

"What are you talking about?"

Looking back and forth between Jane and her so called husband, the fool Jester, Dragon wondered how they handled sleeping arrangements. "Should I cover my eyes? Or do I sleep outside?"

"Of course not Dragon, you are going to sleep here"

"You mean between you and floppy hat?"

"Of course"

"I know it is none of my business, but I thought shortlives liked to..."

"Thank you Dragon, but that is not happening"

Looking at the fool who held his head down shyly, he replied "That's right"

Feeling pity for the fool, Dragon said "You rest Jane, me and floppy hat are going to talk a bit"

Thinking nothing of it, Jane took out a blanket and sat in front of the fire. It it would be a few days before they reach Scotland, but the awkwardness that was up in the air just did not seem it would come down soon. To the fool and her beast, it was obvious that Jane was a bit unsettled. Was it the thought that now she was bound by invisible chains? Or the thought that there might be manslayers and dragonslayers just waiting to skin their hides was cumbersome? Perhaps a mix a both since they would journey to unknown places, with hidden dangers that she might not be prepared for. Taking out a piece of dried beef, she chewed on its salty goodness, hoping to change her bitter feelings to something else.

The sun had already set, and everyone but two were at dinner. After a warm bath, the drunkenness escaped him, though his anger still hot. Punishment for his behavior meant no dinner, but to be lectured by Sir Theodore on decorum. "Sir Theodore, what does one do when the inclinations of his heart conflict with the duty of his body?"

"If you speak of your recent neglect in your responsibilities, your unkempt dress, and your overall disheveled look, then I must assume this is about a certain young lady?"

"I hate her sir, I hate her so much then words can say"

"Do not let your heart succumb to the evils of this world, especially to the gripes of passion"

Gunther's jaw clenched at such a filthy word as passion. He considered his love to be pure and incandescent but never of the fleshly means. "What do you know of this sort of confliction?" Gunther yelled, his eyes looking glazed over.

"Do you think I am completely without feeling? Do you think that just because of my gray headedness that I am not capable of wanting a woman?"

"What?"

Removing the small painting that hung next to his desk, he sunk into his chair and sighed as he handed it to Gunther "Her name was Azar, she was supposed to be my wife"

Looking at the beautiful painting, he asked "What happened to her?"

"She married another"

"Why did you allow it to happen?"

"The same reason you allowed it, I did but know how to express my genuine feelings. Her husband did not care for her, he preferred strong wine much more. When she tried to run away from another of his abusive beatings, she was... She was stoned to death. That was the way and that is how it still remains to this day. If I had been more honest, perhaps I would not have been here."

Taking the painting back, he placed it back on the wall. "It is too late for me, but my situation was different. You have your whole life ahead of you, do not become bitter, move on and let it go"

Jester followed Dragon, hoping he was not heading for his doom. The smell of earth was refreshing as well as the smell of pine carried through the breeze. Once they were far enough from the cave, Dragon asked "What was that?"

"What are you talking about Dragon?"

"I know all this is just a big lie, but you mean to tell me that you were serious? By now I thought you would have wanted to run home"

Biting the insides of his cheeks, he counted to ten before he continued. "I do not see how any of it was not serious Dragon? We are married, but we are only living as companions"

"You really meant all you said?"

Patting him on the snout, he sighed. "When it comes to her happiness Dragon, nothing is more important to me"

"If her happiness is important to you then why do you allow her be unhappy?"

There was a great deal of things Dragon could not understand, but when it came to reading Jane he was the master. Jester could not deny that he lacked certain qualities which would have come useful but he hoped that a lot of heart, wit, and clean leggings could get him through it. "There are some things that cannot be easily persuaded, the heart being one of them. I assume it is being away from her family and everyone she knows which causes great distress"

"If I was a short life I wonder if I could do what you are doing"

"Do not reflect on it too much, it would take away your appetite"

Handing him a potato, he smiled at the sincerity he displayed. "If I had to choose a short life to marry Jane, I would have choose you too. Fear not floppy hat, from now on you have my loyalty. You should count yourself lucky, that is not a privilege many people have the luck of having"

"Dragon"

"Yeah"

"If something happens to me which puts you two at risk, I want you to take Jane and fly away as fast as you can and never look back"

"But what about you?"

"Preserving you both alive is the only thing that matters. I knew what I was heading into when I made such a deal. As a husband, it is my duty to care and protect"

"We better go before Jane starts to worry"

Back at the cave, it was cold and drafty even with the fire. Jane wondered how Dragon could live like that. Just as she was thinking of going to look for them, they returned. "We are back"

It was cold and she was tired so am she really wanted was to warn up and go to sleep. "It is time to go to sleep"

Noticing how close Jane was to the fire, he took a seat next to her feeling the draft too. "Jane, are you feeling alright? Are you not afraid to get burned?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You are shivering, perhaps I should get more wood for the fire"

Looking between the cosy pair, Dragon took it upon himself to do then a favor. "Ugh, I will do it, you two short lives just rest"

Jester wasted no time removing his outer coat and handing it to Jane. "Here Jane, take my coat"

Jane eyed it suspiciously, curious of Jesters intentions but right away mentally reprimanded herself for thinking such thoughts. She took it graciously, unaware that the slight touch to Jesters hand made his heart leap over the moon. He turned his face to hide his face, feeling as though he was honored by the queen. "Please, put it on"

"What about you?"

"You know what they say, fools do not get cold"

Scooting a little to the left, their shoulders touched, equally exciting to the already excited fool. He moved away a little, afraid his heart would burst from nervousness. She scooted over closer again, wrapping the coat around them."You should not be so foolish "

"Jane is that a joke? It is quite ironic"

"Would you rather be cold?"

"Jane, it is not that I do not enjoy our closeness, but does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Now that were attached in a sense"

"I do not know how to feel about it really. It feels pretty much the same except, I do not know, you are just there. I guess it is a little weird but not unbearable"

Taking his hat off, he placed it atop her head hoping her shivering would stop. He felt happy that he could share this time with her, hoping he was not taking to many liberties."You know Jane, when you were younger, you were quite attached to me. You tried to pull my hat off to see if I was bald, or you would cut your fingers trying to play my lute"

"You do not know what it was like for me to be trained for the first few years and having to act like a proper young lady. When first saw you, you really were peculiar. You looked nothing like us, and I was unaware at the time of the differences of people. You wasted no time making all of us laugh and I thought you had one of the best jobs in the world. You got to eat whatever you wanted"

"You mean test for poison Jane"

"Or take midday naps"

"You mean rest?"

"What a life"

Stoking the fire, the remaining wood crackled. A fire was a fire no matter where it was, that in itself. "Jane you send a certain melodic memory to my brain which lightens up my day. I can still see it now, you as you always were in your small knights tunic with your mini skirt of righteousness"

"Hey!"

"My days were never dull as long as you were included in them"

The mood began to lighten up and Jester decided to ride the wave of nostalgia "No one could stand in your way Jane, even in that skirt, you had the stubbornness of a bull but the gentleness..."

"Of a what? A mule?"

He whispered in ear. "No, you have the gentleness of a moth"

His voice tickled, making a blush rise in her cheeks. In all the years of their friendship, Jester had never given her alarm to speak persuasively, but her head voice was screaming to get away. Jester had grown into a rather good looking young man, his voice no longer cracked, and part of her sort of enjoyed it. "Jester, you are too kind"

"I cannot possibly be kind enough Jane. To be honest, it is not the fact that I disliked my job, I really did enjoy it very much, but it was not always fun. There had been days when I told a bad joke, or days when I really did not feel like I could be happy. In reality, I do not find it natural to be happy all the time. There should be some sort is a balance"

She breathed a sigh of relief, and was grateful that Jester was not the aggressive type. "So what is your job now Jester?"

"To make you happy"

The clarity in Jesters eyes felt like a punch to the heart. She had little to say at the moment, do she remained silent. Jester took her silence as rejection, and Jane could feel it. "You heard me Jane, I want to make you happy. I always tried my best before, but the time just seemed to get away from us. There may be a time when we cannot always be together, so I want to tell you something. I know I am not the only person to ever find you beautiful, and you must know that men do not think chaste t things all the time. In all truth, there is no possibility that a man could be in your presence and feel nothing. You are remarkable Jane, I believe that. I never regretted helping you to achieve your dream, but I do regret one thing"

"And what is that Jester?"

Jester shivered, warm tears ran down his face, he twisted his face as though it was the greatest agony. "I regret that I am a man. If I could have been born a woman, then I could have been your closest friend and we could have had a strong friendship, but I am not a woman, and never had the inclination to want to become one. I have wished so badly that you would feel no alarm around me, and hoped I could think of you as my sister, but age and imperfection had made me unclean."

"I never heard you this serious Jester"

"And there is one more thing Jane, as a man I will always have that intention to be close to you and I cannot change that. So please forgive this foolish heart if I ever give rise to alarm in certain actions that make you uncomfortable, please do not hold on to your worries and llet me know"

"Jester, am I cruel to you?"

"It is not more then I can bear"

"Even now?"

"Forgive me Jane"

"No, it is you who I hope forgive me. Excuse me, I will just.."

Holding on to her, he said "If you are cold, I will keep you warm. If you are sad, then I will drive away tears. If you are lonely, I will keep you company. If you want to live, then let me die"

"It is not right to take advantage of you"

"Use me, command me, I will obey, for I have nowhere else to go and I rather stay. You are my priority Jane, it hurts more if I cannot be useful"

Giving him a the thankful embrace, she rubbed his back to calm him. "I fear there is nothing I can do for you"

"If you could always be my wife then I would be grateful, but just being here with me is enough for the moment"

Dragon dropped large tree branches into the fire, disturbing the moment. Looking at the two near the fire, he chuckled. "I am here, but you two love birds pretend as though I am not. Should I sleep outside? Or do I cover my eyes?"

"Come here you over grown lizard, and get warm"

Doing as told, he laid near the fire and drifted to sleep. Crawling into his hand, Jane urged Jester to follow "Come here"

"What?"

"It is a cold night, might as well stay warn"

"But Jane"

"I trust you Jester"

This time there was no barrier between them, but nothing more became of it. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he was holding on tight through the wide awake night, and he waited for his heart to calm before closing his eyes to fall asleep. When he woke later in the night to use the privy, he went to the caves mouth to relieve himself, but in the shadows he swore he saw something. Shining eyes glowed from a distance, dozens of them. They watched him patiently as he emptied his foolish bladder. He blinked a few times to check he was not dreaming. After a series of pinching and biting himself to check he was awake, he backed up silently and nudged Jane "Jane get up"

Rubbing her eyes, the blinked open, her voice still laced with tiredness. "What is it Jester?"

"We have company Jane"

They shot open, and Jane grabbed her Dragon sword ready for whatever it is to come. "Who is it Jester? Thieves? Wolves?"

The ruckus woke Dragon, and he sniffed the air and quickly answered. "It is worse short lives, it smells like cats?

"Cats?"

"Really big cats"

Handing Jester her sheild, she patted his shoulder. "Are frightened of what you can see Jester?"

"No Jane, I am more frightened of the danger unseen"

* * *

Please review so this story could get better, it really is encouraging.


End file.
